1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anastomosis system and, more particularly, to an anastomosis system used for, e.g., a gastrointestinal anastomosis to couple two organs or lumen portions in a living body to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, treatments using an endoscope have progressed remarkably, so that treatment can be accomplished without major surgery involving a large incise in the abdomen. Particularly, an anastomosis of tubular organs or blood vessels in the coelom is a very important technique upon treatment under observation via the endoscope. Accordingly, various treatment techniques using the endoscope have been developed.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,738 discloses an endoscopic insertion device for inserting an anastomosis ring including two members, which can be engaged with each other, into a tubular tissue such as a blood vessel or a large intestine. The insertion device includes an outer sleeve which has a stop portion at its distal end and an obturator, which is inserted through the outer sleeve, and has an inflatable cuff at its distal end. In the state in which the cuff is partially inflated, the anastomosis ring can be inserted into the tubular tissue. After the tubular tissue is fixed to the members of the anastomosis ring, the members are closed to anastomose the tubular tissue fixed to the members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,507 discloses a technique for anastomosing tubular organs under observation via an endoscope. According to the disclosed technique, one end of a first severed intestinal segment is purse-string sutured, an end cap of an anastomosis device is inserted into the first intestinal segment, and after that, the first intestinal segment is anastomosed to a second intestinal segment.
Furthermore, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 6-47050 discloses a tissue suture ligature device to be inserted to a tubular organ. The ligature device has an annular staple releasing section and an anvil opposite thereto. The anvil is axially moved to bend the legs of staples penetrating a tissue, thereby performing a suture.
The anastomosis ring disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,738 has a relatively large diameter. Accordingly, after the abdomen is pierced, it is necessary to insert the ring through a formed orifice into a coelom. Accordingly, a plurality of orifices formed by piercing the abdomen are required to insert a celoscope in addition to the insertion device. In the technique disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,507, the anastomosis ring is not used. However, since the anastomosis device is relatively large and hard, it is necessary to form a plurality of orifices in the abdomen. As to the ligature device disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 6-47050, since the ligature is accomplished by using the staples, it is difficult to reduce the diameter of the ligature device.
Accordingly, demanded is the development of an anastomosis system which is inserted together with an endoscope through the mouth or the anus into the coelom to further reduce the burden on a patient.